It Takes Two
by Sugarandspicegoth
Summary: Two best friends, hurt and betrayed by the men they loved. Can two WWE superstars heal their pain? Featuring John Cena, Randy Orton and OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing WWE related in this story, just the OC's used.

**Characters:** John Cena, Randy Orton, Melissa(OC), Catherine(OC) and others.

**Summary:** Two best friends, hurt and betrayed by the men they loved. Can two WWE superstars heal their pain?

**CHAPTER ONE**

Melissa approached the front door of her apartment and stopped for a moment. It had been less than two weeks since her and her boyfriend, Nathan, whom she had been with for five months, had broken up. She had been staying with her mother for a few days until he had finished moving his stuff out of her apartment. They had never officially moved in together, but he still left behind little over-night things that he'd use every time he stayed over with her. She couldn't even bare to be in the same room as him right now, not after what he did to her.

Melissa took a deep breath and slid the key into the lock, turning it and pushing the door open. She stood in the doorway for a second and looked around the darkened apartment. It looked empty. It felt empty. She reached over, switching on the lights. She closed the front door and sighed, tossing her keys on the coffee table. She removed her jacket and draped it over the back of the couch. Melissa glanced around the place again and collapsed on the sofa. She ran her hands through her dark brown hair and then over her face. She felt the tears burning in her eyes and couldn't stop them from falling. Even though Nathan had done a terrible thing to her, she had still loved him and it still hurt to be without him. She hated him so badly right now, for lying to her for all the time they were together, but she still missed him like crazy. He made her think that she was the one he loved, that he was serious about her, that they had a future together. But all the time, he had another girlfriend, who was pregnant with his child, living just a few miles away. She cursed herself for being so naive and not figuring it out. It all made sense now though. All the pieces fitted together. And she felt so stupid for falling for it.

Just then, Melissa heard a knock on her front door. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve the best she could and stood up from the couch. She approached the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

"Catherine?" she questionned, finding her best friend on the other side of the door. The tears streamed down Catherine's cheeks as she cried and struggled for breath. Her eyes were red and her make-up smeared. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"R--Richard..." she choked out. "H--he cheated on me. I--I found him...with someone else...in our apartment." Catherine sobbed.

Melissa reached out pulled Catherine into a hug. She stroked her best friends long, black hair and whispered, "Ssshh, it's okay, honey. It's going to be okay."

**Well, that's the first chapter done. Let me know what you think. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Catherine arrived at work early the next morning. She worked as a waitress in a little cafe on the edge of her small hometown of Napanee. She needed to get there and keep busy or all she would do was think about was Richard and get herself upset over the whole situation. And that wouldn't do her any good. She had to just move on and forget about him.

Melissa walked into the cafe where Catherine worked. She wanted to quickly drop in and check on her best friend. She was worried that Catherine was trying to move on too fast. It had only been a day since she had found out about Richard and his cheating. Melissa knew that instead of dealing with it, Catherine was trying to just ignore it.

"Hey, Danny." Melissa greeted the man behind the counter.

"Hi, Mel." Danny said with a smile.

"Where's Catherine?"

"She's out back." Danny replied. "Do you want me to go and tell her you're here?"

"Oh, no, it's okay, I should be getting back to work myself." Melissa smiled. "I only dropped in to say hi."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked. "She looks a little distracted today. I'm worried about her."

"I wish I could stay, but I really should get to work, I'm late as it is. But please tell her I stopped by and I'll be back later after I've finished work to she her."

"No problem, I'll make sure she gets the message." Danny said.

"Thanks, Danny."

Melissa left the cafe and sighed. She hated herself for not being able to stay and talk to Catherine, but she really couldn't. Her boss had warned her about lateness twice already.

Melissa searched through her jeans pocket as she hurried down the street. She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. She looked at the time and rolled her eyes to see she only had ten minutes to be at work. She shoved the small phone back into her pocket and practically ran to her car. She dug around in her pocket again for her car keys. Her blood ran cold when she didn't find them.

"Oh, no." she mummbled to herself. "Where are they?"

She searched her other pockets but still no sign of them.

"Darn it!" she exclaimed, slamming her hand into the side of her car.

"Missing something?" she heard a deep male voice say from behind her.

Melissa gasped and spun around to see who was behind her. She frowned at the sight of the man in front of her.

"What's it to you?"

The man just laughed and held a set of keys up to Melissa. "I believe these are yours?"

Melissa let out a sigh of relief as she took her car keys away from him. "Thank you. They must have fallen out of my pocket." Melissa said. She smiled at the stranger in front of her. Her eyes began to scan him. He was very tall. Melissa was around five foot seven herself, and this man still towered over her. He also had to most gorgeous pale blue eyes. "I haven't seen you around here before."

He let out that deep, raspy laugh again and shook his head. "No, I don't live around here. I'm just here...on business."

"Oh." Melissa smiled up at him. "Well, I have to be going. Thanks again..."

"Randy." he said. "Randy Orton."

"Thanks again, Randy, for finding my keys." Melissa grinned. "I owe you."

"I'm always happy to assist a beautiful lady such as yourself." Randy smirked.  
Melissa laughed and rolled her eyes at him and unlocked her car door. "It was nice meeting you, Randy."

"Yeah, you too." Randy smiled. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe." Melissa smiled as she got into her car and drove off. "Well, that was an experience." she laughed to herself as she headed to work.

**Well, that's chapter two taken care of. R&R peeps! **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Sighing deeply, Catherine emerged from the back room carrying a tray in her hands, placing it down on the counter. She'd had enough today, she just wanted to go home and relax. She was tired and worn down already, and she wasn't even halfway through her day yet.

"Hey, Cath." she heard Danny call over to her.

She looked up and forced herself to smile. "Yeah?"

"Melissa came in looking for you a few minutes ago." Danny informed her. "She said to tell you she'd stop by later after work."

"Oh, right." Catherine said, not too enthusiastically. "Thanks for letting me know." She knew that Melissa was checking up on her. _Great, that's all I need...a lecture. _Catherine thought to herself. She knew that Melissa was just worried about her, but Catherine wished that she would just let her deal with things her own way.

"Are you okay, Cath?" Danny asked with a concerned look. "You don't seem yourself today."

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little unwell." Catherine lied. "Actually, do you mind if I take a quick break?"

"No problem, go ahead." Danny said, taking the tray that Catherine had placed on the counter earlier. "Are you sure you should be working at all?"

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about." Catherine smiled. "I'll be back in a minute."

-----------------

Catherine leaned against the sink in front of the mirror in the bathroom, staring hard at her reflection. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears, not daring to let them fall. She took a deep breath and opened them again, but this time looking away from the mirror. She turned on the cold tap and let the icy water fill her cupped hands. She splashed the water over her face and then dried it with a few paper towels. She glanced back up in to the mirror at herself, now looking bare without her make-up which had been washed off by the water. She narrowed her eyes at her reflection and unzipped her purse, turning it upside down and angrily tipping the contents of it on the side by the sink. She rummaged through her stuff and applied all the make-up as she could find. Once she was finished, she gathered her stuff together and shoved it back in to her bag and zipped it up. She cast another look at the mirror and sighed slightly at how different she looked now her face wasn't bare anymore. She looked like a different person, which she often wished she was. She took the clip out of her hair and ran her fingers through it. She scrapped it back again and clipped it in to place, with a few loose strainds falling down. Catherine straightened her clothes down a little and headed for the bathroom door.

As she walked out of the door, Catherine stopped and closed her eyes. She lowered her head, trying to hold on to her composer. There was no way that she was going to go out there and let everyone see her hurting. She was stronger than that. She just shook her head and continued to walk, but as she stepped forward so did someone else. Catherine felt her body collide with somebody else, almost knocking her to the floor. She stumbled backwards and clutched the wall beside her to keep her balance.

"I'm sorry..." a smooth male voice said to her.

Catherine slowly glanced up at the man in front of her, eyes locking with his. She gazed in to his pale blues eyes and felt her heart start to beat faster.

"You okay?" the man asked, genuine concern in his voice. Catherine felt her breath catch in her lungs as he smiled at her.

"Oh...yeah...I'm fine." Catherine stuttered, looking away. "It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Well, neither was I, or I would've seen you coming."

Catherine laughed lightly at his comment and looked up at him again. She gave him a sideways glance and shy smile. She tried to shake off the feelings she was getting just by looking at the stranger in front of her, but it was impossible. She usually didn't feel this way towards people she had just met, but this guy seemed different. She stopped and looked away from him. _Are you crazy! _Her mind shouted at her. _Guys are all jerks! Why should this stranger that you don't even know be any different? Men are only after one thing. You're better off out of it._

"I better get back to work." Catherine said quickly. "Sorry again for bumping in to you." She tried to just hurry past him, but the man stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Hey, I'm John, by the way." he smiled. How she wished he would stop doing that. That smile almost made her melt then and there. "John Cena. May I ask your name?"

Catherine snickered slightly at John. He certainly seemed like a gentleman, asking permission to ask her name, but she had been fooled by too many people just like John in the past, who turned out to not be at all what they seemed. She sighed and glanced up, her eyes fixing on John's, looking for signs of sincerity.

She took another deep breath and rolled her eyes. "It's Catherine." she said quietly, in a voice that was only a couple of notches above a whisper.

John smiled widely and stepped forward a little. "Well, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you, Catherine." he said, reaching out and taking one of her hands in his. He brought it up to his lips and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand before letting it go and stepping back again.

Catherine felt a sudden shot of electricity pass through her body the moment John's lips touched her skin. However, she forced herself to push whatever feelings she was getting aside and ignored them. She couldn't let another man in to her life right now. She was fed up of having them use her. Men were a waste of time and she would be a lot happier without them.

"Can I get back to work now?" she asked John, hand on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently on the wooden floor.

"Of course." John smirked, gesturing for her to leave.

Catherine rolled her eyes and turned around, walking away from the bathroom area and back in to the main part of the cafe.

John tilted his head to the side, watching Catherine as she walked, smiling to himself as she did so. He certainly felt an instant attraction to her, but getting her attention was going to be a tough job.

John laughed. "I like a challenge." he said quietly to himself, as he turned and walked in to the men's bathroom.

**Well, there's chapter three done. The good parts are still to come...I just have to do a build up first! lol. Anywho, R&R guys and lemme know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

John made his way back to his table and took his seat. He glanced over and saw Catherine standing behind the counter, talking to a co-worker. A slight smirk came on to his face as he watched her.

"What are you grinning at?" John heard someone say, bringing him out of his daze.

He turned his head to see Randy sitting beside him, giving him a questioning look.

"Nothing." John insisted, but still with that smile.

"Yeah right." Randy snickered, looking in the direction John had been looking in. He didn't see anything at first, but then his eyes landed on a young brunette woman opening the cash register. Randy raised him eyebrows and glanced back over at John. "She's cute." he commented, with a smirk of his own.

"Shut up." John mummbled, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"What happened? She shoot you down?" Randy snorted.

"No." John replied. "Nothing happened. I just bumped in to her on the way to the bathroom."

"You like her though, huh?" Randy asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"This isn't five questions with the Champ." John retorted. "Mind your own business."

Randy laughed and held his hands up defensively. "I was only asking."

John looked over at him and just shook his head, glancing back over in Catherine's direction, causing Randy to laugh even more.

-----------------

Catherine closed the cash register and walked over to where the trays where stacked. She picked one up, and placed two empty cups on it. She was suddenly startled by the sound of laughter coming from behind her. She turned to see Danny snickering to himself.

"What's so funny?" she asked, resting one hand on her hip.

"Nothing." he said, giving her an innocent look.

"Don't give me that." Catherine said, rolling her eyes. "What were you laughing at?"

"Ok." Danny said, turning to face her. "Don't look now, but there's a guy over there that won't stop staring at you." he laughed.

"And that's funny because?" Catherine said, looking utterly confused.

"Do you know who that is?" Danny asked quietly, moving closer to Catherine.

"John...something." she replied, turning away to pick up a coffee pot.

Danny moved to her side. "That's John Cena."

"And?" Catherine asked, pouring the coffee in to the cups.

"He's one of the most popular wrestlers in all of sports entertainment." Danny said. "He's the WWE champion."

Catherine turned her head to look at him. "I don't care." she said, not looking to enthusiastic.

"Why does he keep looking at you?" Danny asked.

"I just bumped in to him on the way to the bathroom. I don't know why he keeps looking at me and I don't care either. He can look at whoever he wants, it's a free country. That doesn't mean I have to be bothered by it." Catherine said, starting to get a little irrated.

Danny snorted. "It's your loss."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The guy obviously has the hots for you." Danny said. "And if I were you and John Cena was looking at me, I'd be more than flattered."

"Well, you're not me, are you?" Catherine retorted. "I, in fact, find it kinda creepy that guys are quite content with lusting after complete strangers. It's like y'all have no self-control." she snickered.

Danny laughed and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Cath." he said, as he walked away.

Catherine sighed and rolled her eyes. She placed the coffee pot down and picked up the tray, turning and placing it on the counter. She couldn't stop herself taking a quick glance over in John's direction. She watched him for a minute as he was talking to his friend. She swallowed hard and let out another sigh. All of a sudden, John looked up and their eyes met. A wide smirk came crossed his lips as he just looked at her. Catherine bit down on her bottom lip and quickly averted her eyes. She took a deep breath. He was just a stranger that she would probably never see again in her life...so why was she even letting him effect her? She just shook her head clear and got back to work.

**Sorry it's taken me soooo long to update this fic. I was so wrapped up in my other stories, I forgot all about this one:P Anyways...I'll try to get this one updated more frequently from now on. Just bare with me! lol. **

**R&R please guys:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"So?" Randy said to John as he sat back down at the table after ordering one last coffee.

"So what?" John asked, looking at Randy in utter confusion.

"So, we've got to leave in a minute if we want to get to the arena in time." Randy said, taking a glance over at the counter. "Are you going to go over there and ask her out?"

John just snorted and shook his head. "Nope." he said looked away from Randy and down at his cup.

Randy laughed and shook his head. "Oh, come on, John." he said. "You know you want to."

John snickered. "Yeah, well, wanting to and _actually_ doing it are two very different things."

"Ok, if you really wanna miss the opportunity to ask out a beautiful woman, that you're obviously interested in, and will probably never see again if you don't, then fine. It's your lose, I suppose." Randy said, taking a gulp of his drink.

John didn't respond, he just let Randy's words sink it, before glancing in Catherine's direction. He was certainly attracted to her. But he just wasn't sure if she felt the same way he did.

"She's not even interested in me." John suddenly said. "What's the point when she's just gonna shot me down anyway? I might as well just save myself the time."

Randy just laughed. "How do you know she's not interested?" he asked. "Did she tell you that?"

"Well, no, but..."

"But nothing." Randy cut John off. "What have you really got to lose? Just go for it. Unless you're scared." he teased.

John frowned at Randy, then rolled his eyes. He looked over at Catherine again and took a deep breath. "Okay, fine, I'll do it." John said, standing up and trying to prepare himself.

He looked down at his friend, Randy just smirking in response. John took another breath and then a step forward. He paused for a second, then shook his head clear and continued walking.

Randy smiled as he watched his friend disappear behind the counter and out to the back of the cafe. He stood up and grabbed his empty cup, taking it over to the counter. He tried to look around to see if he could see John, but there was no sign of him. Randy just laughed and shook his head. He decided he would wait for John outside.

As he turned around to leave, he suddenly felt his body collide with someone elses.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said, taking a step back and straightening himself out.

Randy's eyes rose up to see the woman standing in front of him and gave a wide smirk.

"Well, hello again." he said, leaning against the counter.

"If I didn't know any better, Mr. Orton, I'd swear you were stalking me." Melissa said, raising an eyebrow.

Randy just laughed and pushed himself away from the counter.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he offered, moving closer to the young woman in front of him.

"I'm not here for long, I'm meeting a friend." Melissa explained, looking behind the counter for Catherine. "Although, she doesn't seem to be here." she trailed off.

"She works here, does she?" Randy inquired.

"Yes."

"Short, brown hair, about your height, brown eyes?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" Melissa asked, tilting her head to the side a little, giving him a confused look.

"Ummm...well, I think she'll be a while." Randy laughed. "You see, I have this friend...and, well, he bumped in to her outside the bathroom or something...he was quite taken with her, so he's gone to see if she'd be interested in going out with him some time."

"What?" Melissa said. "Oh no, this isn't good."

Melissa frowned and tried to push past Randy to get to the counter.

"Whoa." Randy said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back. "What's the big deal?"

"I'm sorry, Randy, it's complicated." Melissa tried to explain. "I just need to go and find Catherine."

"Hey." Randy held on to her wrist and pulled her over to an empty table. "You're not getting away that easily. Now, John's my best friend, if he's going to be put in some kind of trouble by getting involved with this woman, I'd like to know."

Melissa sighed and ran her hand through her curly hair. "No...no, it's nothing like that." she reassured him. "It's just that...well, Catherine just broke up with someone...yesterday, in fact...and they didn't end on good terms. I just don't think it's wise for her to be getting involved with anyone right now, she's upset and vunerable."

Randy paused for a moment, running his hand over his face. "John's a good guy, he's not going to take advantage of her if that's what you're getting at."

"I didn't mean that." Melissa said, starting to get a little frustrated. "I just don't think she's ready for something like this yet. She needs time to get over her failed relationship."

"Or maybe she needs someone like John?" Randy suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe she needs someone she can actually trust." Randy explained. "John's not the type to mess a woman around. If he's really interested in her, then he'll do anything he can to make her happy. And I can tell her really does like your friend."

Melissa didn't speak for a minute. She sat there and just thought about what Randy had said to her. Maybe what he said was true. Maybe what Catherine needed was a man that she could trust and that made her feel special.

She sighed and looked up at Randy. "You know, maybe you're right." she admitted.

"I think we should just wait and see what happens." Randy said, leaning forward a little. "I mean, she hasn't even said she'd go out with him yet. Maybe she'll end up shooting him down. But if she doesn't, give John a chance. He's really a genuine guy that is really interested in your friend, and who knows, they might end up living happily ever after."

Melissa shook her head and laughed softly at Randy. She looked up in to his eyes and smiled gently. "Thank you." she said quitely.

Randy just smirked and winked at her. "No problem." He glanced down at his watch and said, "I better be going, I'm going to be late otherwise, and that won't go down well with the boss." he snickered, standing up.

Melissa rose from her seat as well and smiled. "Okay, well, thanks again, Randy." Melissa said. "Maybe I'll see you around again some time."

"Yeah, maybe you will." Randy smiled, winking again and he turned and made his way to the exit.

Melissa watched him as he left and smiled to herself. She laughed lightly and headed back up to the counter to wait for Catherine.

**Well, there's chapter five for ya. You're gonna have to wait until chapter six to find out what happens between John and Catherine though. Heheh. R&R please peeps.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Catherine stepped outside through the back door of the cafe and breathed in deeply. She leaned back against the wall behind her and exhaled. She just stood there and looked ahead of her, her mind drifting off to the conversation she'd had earlier in the afternoon with Danny. This led her mind to the wander off in to thoughts of John Cena.

She didn't really know how to feel about the whole situation. She knew she was attracted to John, but did she really want to get involved with someone else after her failed relationship with Richard? But would she regret letting the opportunity pass her by, knowing that she may never see John again? Would she always wonder what might have been?

Catherine was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat beside her. A bewildered look came across her face as she turned her head to see who this person was. She gasped slightly when her brown eyes meet the blue ones of John Cena.

He smiled gently, shoving his hands in to the pockets of his jeans.

"What are you doing out here?" Catherine asked, suprised to see him of all people.

"Danny let me through." John said after a slight pause. "I...ummm...I just wanted to..." he stuttered, trying to find the right words. Catherine laughed softly at John's attempt to speak. John just smiled and leaned against the wall beside her.

There was a few moments of silence before John turned towards Catherine, taking his hands out of his pockets and playing with the hem of his jersey. "Look...erm...I know you're probably gonna say no, but...umm...I was just wondering if...if maybe...you'd wanna go out with me sometime?" he finally managed to get out, looking away from her as soon as he had finished speaking. And as soon as he had said it, John cursed himself for being so forward.

A few seconds passed in silence before Catherine turned and looked up at John, a small smile on her face. "Look, John..."

"No, it's okay." John said, holding his hand up, stopping her from going any further. "I knew this was a bad idea. I'm sorry...I should really get going." he said, turning around and headed back inside.

His attempt to leave was stopped though by Catherine as she placed her hand gently on John's arm. "No, John, listen to me." she said. He turned around and looked at the woman in front of him. "John, it's...it's not that I don't want to...it's just that..." Catherine muttered, looking down at the ground. "I...I just don't think I'm ready to get involved with anyone right now."

John moved a little closer to her, placing his index finger under her chin and tilting her head up slightly until their eyes met.

"Why not?" he whispered to her.

Catherine sighed and moved out of John's reach. "I've just got out of a very complicated relationship, John, and I just don't think this would be a good idea."

John nodded slightly. "But you said it's not that you don't want to." he said, again taking a step closer to her. "So, you _do_ want to?"

Catherine sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "That's not the point, John..."

She was cut off in mid-sentence by John's fingers against her lips. "Do you want to?" he repeated.

Catherine paused for a moment, then nodded slightly and pushed John's hand away.

"It doesn't matter though." she said, shaking her head. "I just don't think it would be very smart jump straight in to another relationship right now." Catherine exclaimed, turning her back on John. "You should just go." she murmured quietly, crossing her arms across her chest.

John lowered his head and went to turn away, but then stopped himself. There was definitely something between him and Catherine, did he really want to just walk away from it now?

He took a breath and walked up behind Catherine, placing his hands on her arms and turning her around to face him. She tried to look away, but John moved his hands up and placed them on either side of her face, preventing it.

"I...I don't know what it is, but...I like you...a lot..." John started. "I know feel something for you...and I know you feel something for me...all I'm asking is for one chance...please."

A saddened expression crossed Catherine's face as she tried to push John away again, but he wouldn't move this time.

"John..." she tried to speak.

She soon stopped when John leaned down to her level. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his lips brush gently over hers in a soft kiss.

He pulled away after a second. Her breathing was heavy as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I have tomorrow night off work." he whispered. "Let me take you out to dinner."

Catherine sighed and laughed slightly. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Not for something I really want." he smiled.

Catherine laughed again and shook her head, gazing up in to John's blue eyes. "Okay." she said softly, reaching down to retrieve her notebook and pencil from her apron. She scribbled her address and phone number on it and ripped it out of the book, handing it to John. "I'll see you tomorrow."

A huge smile stretched across John's face as he folded the piece of paper up and put it in to his pocket. "I'll pick you up at around seven o'clock?" he suggested.

Catherine smirked and nodded. John smiled back at her and winked as he turned and headed back inside the cafe.

Catherine shoved her notebook and pencil back in to the pocket of her apron and let herself fall back against the wall, a wide smile plastered on her face.

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to get an update up here. I've been taking a little writing break. I'm back now though and will have updates up more frequently for all my stories from now on, just bare with me. Anyways, stay tuned for more of this story. R&R please guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Melissa put the key into the lock and turned it, pushing the door to her apartment open and gesturing for Catherine enter. Catherine sighed and rolled her eyes as she stepped into the small space, followed closely by Melissa.

"What were you thinking, huh?" was Melissa's first words as she threw her keys down onto the coffee table.

Catherine removed her coat and draped the garment over the couch in the center of the room.

"What do you mean, what was I thinking?" she snickered slightly. "I was thinking I liked this guy, and I'm free to date whoever I want now."

"But you only broke up with Richard yesterday, Cath." Melissa said, wandering into the kitchen and flicking the kettle. Catherine entered the kitchen a moment after her friend. She asked Catherine if she wanted a coffee and Catherine responded by merely shaking her head.

"I didn't know I had to run it by you every time I want to go out with someone of the opposite sex." Catherine said, almost bitterly, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Don't be like that, Cath." Melissa said, rolling her eyes and dumping two spoons of sugar into a mug. "You know this has nothing to do with WHO you're choosing to date. John sounds like a nice person and I have nothing against you going out with him. But maybe you should leave it a little while and let yourself get over Richard properly."

"Get over Richard properly?" Catherine questioned, glancing up at Melissa. "I am over him properly..."

"In one day?" Melissa said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just because I don't mope around for weeks after being dumped, doesn't mean I'm not over it." Catherine retorted.

Melissa just sighed and sat down opposite her friend at the table.

"Bottling things up isn't going to help, Cath." she said quietly. "Not just for you, but for John as well. He has a real chance of getting hurt here just so you can try and convince yourself you're over something you haven't even started yet. Is that what you want?"

Catherine made a frustrated noise and pushed her chair back, standing up and walking towards the door. She turned and looked at Melissa for a few seconds before shaking her head and saying, "Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, I actually LIKE John and want to go out with him?" She paused for a moment before continuing. "Just because I don't cope with things your way, Mel, doesn't mean I cope with them the wrong way."

With that said, Catherine turned around and disappeared from the kitchen and into the spare bedroom. Melissa just sighed and let her head drop into her hands.

**Ok, I know I've been away from writing for a couple of months, but I'm trying to get back into my writing again now. So hopefully, that'll work out and there will be updates more often:) Anyways, sorry that this chapter is short and, well, kinda crap, but hey, give me a break, I haven't writen anything in two months! LOL! This story will get better with the next chapter, that is if anyone actually remembers this fic! Hahah! As always R&R guys. Thanks.**


End file.
